


What's That Beeping?

by swanqueenfordays



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfordays/pseuds/swanqueenfordays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen oneshot. Emma is woken by a traumatic nightmare only to realize the nightmare isn't over yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's That Beeping?

Emma cried out in terror as she sat up in bed. She twisted every which way looking for Regina. Why couldn't she find Regina? Regina came walking into the bedroom. "Where were you? I couldn't find you!" Emma was hysterical.

Regina rushed to the bed and grabbed Emma's hand, "What's wrong, baby? What happened?"

"I-I couldn't-I couldn't find you," Emma let out a huge breath then began to cry.

Regina pulled Emma into her lap and stroked her hair. "Shh, Shh. It'll be all right sweetie. Shhhh."

"It was awful Regina. I had a nightmare that Zelana won. She won and went back in time and changed everything. You were never born but I still had all of the memories that we had made together. I could remember every word you ever said to me and every touch between the two of us. I woke up and I couldn't breathe I was so scared. And then, then I couldn't find you and it was so scary." Emma was sobbing into Regina's shoulder.

"It's okay. Zelena didn't win. I'm still here, she's gone."

There was a beeping sound in the background. Emma sniffed and sat up, wiping the tears from her face. She let out a shuddering breath then said, "What's that beeping? Is that the smoke alarm? Where you sleep cooking again?" Emma turned toward the kitchen hoping she wouldn't see any smoke.

"There's no beeping. Emma," Regina turned Emma's head to face her and tilted her head down so that she could look her in the eyes, "Our voices are the only sounds in this house right now." Regina pulled Emma into a kiss.

The beeping got louder. Emma pulled back from her true love, "Regina, what is that beeping? It's so loud."

"Miss Swan, there's no beeping. Stop being ridiculous," there was hatred in Regina's voice.

"Regina? What's going on? Are you mad at me? Why won't that beeping stop?" All of a sudden the beeping stopped. Emma slowly opened her eyes to her bedroom, full of light. She turned to find her bed empty. It had all been a dream; the nightmare, waking up to find Regina, Regina holding her. Zelena had won and that was why Regina wasn't in bed next to her anymore. Emma could still feel Regina's lips on hers. A couple of tears ran down Emma's face before she wiped them away and got out of bed.


End file.
